New Hearts
by Mrs. Maggie-Alice Rose Weasley
Summary: She left him, She stayed with him.....Jasper Hale lost someone but found someone who loved him for who he was.....JasperXOC
1. Heart broken, House broken

Prologue:

His eyes smoldered with love, confusion, hurt, and sadness. His wife of almost fifty years left him, she destroyed part of the house. She left him because he had the girl of his dreams face in his mind. Everything was falling to pieces. No matter how hard he tried her face would appear. He was in the middle of the destroyed living room, when the lady of the house stood in the archway of the living room.  
"I'm not cleaning this up. Jasper you fix the windows and doors. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle will fix the rest." Esme said while going into the un-destroyed kitchen.  
"........I'm sorry Alice......" he said in a whisper with tears in his eyes.


	2. They Meet Alone

Chapter 1:

Next Day.....

Rose May was sitting underneath a tree near the parking lot of Forks High School, sketching her favorite red volvo that usually was there by now, then she remembered _'Shit it's Saturday so no one will be here.'_ So she kept on sketching by memory. She knew Emmett, Edward, and Jasper because they were all in her English Literature class and History class. She heard a motorcycle engine. _'Must be Jacob.'_ she thought, but when she looked up from her sketches to see it was Jasper Hale. All alone... He saw her and started to walk towards her, when he was infront of her she smiled warmly and sweetly.

"Hi Jasper."

"H..h...hi Rose." He stuttered, she giggled at this, he did it alot when he was around her.

"Where's everyone? I thought that you would all be going for a run or even hunting by now." she asked and said.

"At home, something happened." he was still shattered and hurt from what happened yesterday.

"I'm sorry Jasper. I really am." She stood up and hugged Jasper. Her scent caught Jaspers attention, it was soothing yet powerful, it made his head swim. The sun started to peek around from the dark clouds and they both shone. Well more Jasper than Rose, she had a little bit of glitter around her face and arms whereas Jasper was shining like a diamond. She knew the Cullens were vampires and she accepted that. Than as quickly as the sun came out it faded away behind the dark heavy clouds. Rain started falling from the heavens, Roses nice straightend hair turned back into her loose soft curls. She pulled away to gather her sketch books and mythology text books. Jasper stood there smelling her now more intense scent. He grabbed her wrists and they both ran towards the school. The archway kept them both dry enough, as Rose was pulling her hair to get the water out she said, "That was fun lets **not** do that again." Jasper laughed at this her sarcasm was always laughable and she didn't care.

"So you doing anything today?" she asked. Her shook his head. "No, kinda bored at home."_ 'Not to mention still mending and suffering.'_ "Same here my mum wants me out of the house for once and get a tan. I'm white as a ghost don't you think?" He laughed really hard because it was the truth Roses skin was really pale almost like his but slightly dimmer. She turned her face towards the now dry parking lot and field, her small smile grew into a wicked one and Jasper saw this. He knew what she was thinking, "No Rose, not today please I'm not in the mood to play baseball." She looked shocked, "No Jasper I don't want to play baseball I want to go hunting with you." He sighed and thought _'Well she's never hunted before maybe she could help._' He gently took her hand, he swung her over his shoulder and ran into the forest.


	3. The Fall, The Fun, The Kiss

Chapter 2:

"JASPER SLOW DOWN! I'M GOING TO FALL OFF!" Rose tried to stay on Jaspers back but she fell off when he jumped over a fallen tree. He noticed this and he ran back to her to find her unconscious body on the ground. _'Oh shit what have I done?! I knew I should've held her'_ He gently picked her body up and ran out of the forest and towards his house. His sister was standing on the porch staring off into the distance.

"JASPER SHE'S THE ONE WHO CAUSED ALICE TO LEAVE!!! KEEP HER AWAY!!!" Rosalie shouted at him.

"Carlisle! Come out here! Rose is hurt!" Jasper ignored Rosalie and gently placed Roses body on the ground. Esme came out and placed a small pillow under her head. Carlisle soon came out and examined her while Rosalie ranted about how she is the cause of the family separating. Edward and Bella and Reneesme came out after Carlisle concluded that she was unconscious nothing was damaged. Bella and Rose got along quite well, Reneesme loved to paint and play with her. Everyone except for Rosalie and Alice loved her (especially Jasper) what was there to hate? Carlisle and Edward carried her body to Jaspers room and left her alone.

"What can I do?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing, for now. But I do know she will need something when she wakes up, Esme can you cook up some chicken Parmesan?" He said.

"I don't mind, she's such a sweet girl. I'm glad she is here and safe with us." Esme walked into the kitchen and turned on the cooking channel. Jasper sat patiently in the living room, Edward and Bella were talking to each other, Reneesme came over and tapped Jaspers hand.

"It's not your fault you know." she said.

"I know but I feel like it is. She's a fragile girl, more fragile then your mum. I feel so bad, she'll probably hate me for what I did." He hung his head, Reneesme went upstairs to see Rose. She was asleep peacefully, Reneesme walked to the end of the bed and around it to see Rose. She placed her hand on her head and Rose woke up with a shock.

"Hi Rose."

"Heya squirt."

"Are you mad at Jasper?"

"No it was an accident. If I was mad I would tell him and he would feel it." Reneeseme smiled and left. Rose got out of bed and followed her. Edward heard the two of them come down the stairs. He looked at Jasper.

"She's awake Jasper, you better help her before she falls down the stairs." Jasper dashed to the stairs to see a very confused Rose on the steps.

"Jasper I am not mad at you."

"Rose please forgiv- wait you're not mad? But I dropped you." She laughed at this.

"No I slipped. Jasper," she stood up, "I'm not a person to hold a grudge." She held his face between her hands and gently kissed his forehead. He shivered at her kiss, so soft, so warm and sweet. It was purely heaven for him, just having that one single touch made him feel like a million bucks. Edward laughed when he heard Jaspers thoughts. Rose looked at him quizzingly.

"It's nothing Rose, he'll tell you soon enough." He laughed.

"Well Jassy, want to take me home?" she asked hopefully.

"No Esme has made you a dinner, and we want to see how you are in a bit." he explained to her. She didn't mind but for a bit her head was spinning. Esme called for dinner and she ate slowly while Carlisle examined her head closely.

"Nothing wrong but a slight cut and bump on the back of your skull."

"I survived!" Rose said with a mouth full of speghetti. Jasper, Emmett, Reneesme and Bella laughed. Jasper held out his hand and Rose took it, they each said their goodbyes and he took her home. She lived with her mum in a small house in the forest. Jaspers thoughts were only of her,_ 'I've got one shot when I take her to her porch, I either kiss her on the cheek, kiss her hand or lips or not kiss her at all.'_ Roses thoughts were of him, how he reacted how he treated her, well he was brought up a gentleman but she never expected this, _'He could have any choice of girls in the world, as friends, as enemies or even more now that Alice was gone. Does he love me? I really hope he does, I love him so much. You know what that's it I'll stop right now!'_ She stopped mid-step and she turned to him. He look bewildered when her face got close to his.

"Please forgive me Jasper." She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.


	4. Love, Pills and Hunters

Chapter 3:

Jasper was in shock, she kissed him with such passion and love. He melted and wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt this and wrapped her arms around his neck, they pulled away quickly. She was breathing hard and she felt his lips and cheeks, they were warm!

"Jasper I'm sorry. I love you very much that's why I did it." she said with hope and sweetness

"Rose, you have no idea how much I love you. I wanted to kiss you but you beat me to it." he said with love and sweetness. They held each other together in the middle of the woods, each of them was thinking about the other, Rose moaned in pain.

"Shit I think it's my head," she lifted her hand to the back of her head, she gasped at the pain and started to cry, "Jasper please help me." She closed her eyes and fainted, he was astonished. Through the time they've known each other he has never seen her cry in pain even when Mike threw a ball at her and hit her in the stomach. He picked her body gently up and ran to her home. The door was locked and Jasper saw a letter from her mum:

_Dear Rosey, _

_ I'll be home around 12 or 1 am tonight. Don't worry I'm fine._

_ Love always, Mum xxx_

_'Perfect how am I supposed to get in now....wait Rose leaves her balcony door open.'_ Jasper thought and he jumped up her balcony opened her window and crawled in. He was really surprised at Roses library, but it was odd none of them didn't have any titles, she made them herself. Most of them were about the Cullens, their past and what they each have done. His biography and photo books were alot but then he found a book of sketches with her and him in it. He heard her stirring on her bed, but then he just heard her soft breathing. He turned around to see her lying there asleep. But then he realized she might need an aspirin and water when she wakes up so, he quietly walked into her on suite bathroom and got her a glass of cold water. The aspirin was already beside her bed, he looked at her face. He saw perfect beauty, her face was at peace, her hair was all over her pillow. He lied down with her and held her in his cold strong arms. Rose slowly woke up to feel cold breath on her head, he was smelling her hair.

"Hey Jasper. Enjoying yourself?" She laughed when he was startled by her awakening.

"Hey Rose, and yea I was. Sorry can't help myself." She was laughing so hard she fell off her bed and hit her head against the sidetable, "Ow damn it," she said as she proped herself onto the bed with her elbows, "Jasper could you possibly get me some vicadin? To help make the pain go away?" He nodded and in a blink of an eye he was back with the bottle of vicadin and a ice pack. He smiled a small smile at her and immediatley got her onto the bed again and placed the ice pack on her head. She looked at the pills in Jaspers hands, she looked quickly at the glass of water, before long she took 3 vicadin and drank the whole glass of water in a matter of 2 minutes. He looked at her while she was slowly falling asleep, she looked into his eyes.

"Jasper, don't leave me please....."

"I promise I will stay by your side. Goodnight my love."

"Night Jasper." After that she fell asleep. Jasper held her in his arms, slowly stroking her hair and even in the dark of Roses room, you can see him smiling. Not knowing to the two love birds, two vampires was watching them, waiting, he and she wants to fight for her. Not for love but for blood, for the girl she wants what was rightfully hers.

Alice Cullen and Sam Night are now hunters for what they need and want......


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note: Sorry guys I haven't thought up of anything for a looooong time, I have summer school so that will be a bummer but I'm working on a new fanfiction, hopefully I can put it up on here but I don't know......anyways if you want you can send me messages on how you think the next chapter should go.**

**Thanks Guys! Again sorry :(  
**


	6. Jaspers POV and Hunters Plot

Jaspers POV

I watched Rose as she was sleeping, her soft black, red and brown curls were touching my chin, he eyelids were purple signaling that she didn't sleep for a while. But the one thing that always caught my eye was her lips, always parted, sometimes she would even sing in her sleep. It was an Angel I was staring at, the Angel I love, my Angel. I have to think of a way to make it up to her after her falling off the bed, and me dropping her. She says it was an accident but I still don't believe that. I unwrapped my arms from her and ran back home. Edward was waiting for me.  
"Hey Jazz, I know what Rose would like." I just stood there, I knew Edward could read minds but it gets annoying sometimes.  
"What? Take her to an art museum or a rock concert?" Ed shook his head.  
"Nope there's a fair in Seattle, remember she told us she's never been to one? Well here's your chance, she'll enjoy herself. And it's not supposed to be sunny so you don't have to worry." I smiled and rethought it was genius!  
"Thanks Edward, really appreciate it." He smiled back and I ran back to Roses house. I saw her light was on, 'I guess she's either awake or someone is there.' I jumped up to her window, she was still asleep, but I saw her door closed. 'Her mother probably' The light was on very bright, she was complaining that it hurt her eyes. I shook my head and turned it off. I then went back to her side and watched her, unlike Edward I was singing to her, I wouldn't watch her every night but sometimes I would just sit outside listening to her talk. Everything was going to be great when she wakes up, I'll tell her about the fair and we'll have a great time!

Mean While somewhere in the forest....

"What are we going to do Sam? She's too good! She's perfect, she's an absolute jewel to Jasper." Alice sobbed to Sam.  
"Alice, I swear to god that we'll get her. I don't know how and I don't know when but we will." He comforted Alice with a hug and a small kiss on the head.  
"Wait I'm getting a vision."  
_Jasper holding Roses hand, then the two on a merry-go round, both laughing and having a great time. Then she sees the name of the city, Seattle. And then the last image was Rose going into the washroom to freshen up._

"They're going to the fair in Seattle this weekend. She's going to be alone for at least five minutes. We can get her there." Alice smiled wickedly. So did Sam, the two then laughed manically into the night.


End file.
